El Castigo de Sasuke
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: ¿Han escuchado la frase que dice "los pecados de los padres los pagan los hijos"? pues esa frase no podría ser más cierta que en el caso de Saske Uchiha, a quien le tocara pagar los crímenes de su pasado con una hija hiperactiva y escandalosa que sueña con ser hokage.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

¿Han escuchado la frase que dice "los pecados de los padres los pagan los hijos"? pues esa frase no podía ser más cierta que en mi caso, solo que en lugar de que el pecado sea pagado en mi hija es pagado CON mi hija, les explicare a lo que me refiero, por cierto soy Saske Uchiha y esta es mi historia.

Cuando era joven llegue a cometer muchos errores, me fui con un criminal clase S, mate a mi hermano, trate de destruir a la aldea de la hoja, ayude a un loco a iniciar la tercera gran guerra ninja y casi mato a mi mejor amigo, entre otras cosas más, sin embargo gracias a que ayude a detener a Kaguya y con ayuda del sexto Hokage y de Naruto fui indultado y mi castigo autoimpuesto consto en vagar solo por el mundo por un tiempo y la pérdida de un brazo. Pero a mi regreso y al conocer a Hinata creí que todo eso había quedado atrás y que mis pecados habían sido pagados…que equivocado estaba.

El día que mi todo comenzó fue cuando hija Punie nació, fue el día más feliz de mi vida y aunque en ese entonces no lo sabía… también el principio de mi tormento.

…

**Primeros días en casa**

Al ser padres primerizos no teníamos ni idea de que hacer, y con Punie menos, ya que desde un principio dio muchos problemas, lloraba día y noche, sobre todo cuando intentábamos bañarla, sin mencionar que comía demasiado, al grado que ni siquiera los enormes pechos de Hinata fueron suficientes para Punie, asi que tuvimos que complementar su dieta con formula, y para colmo de males dormía poco.

¡Waaaaah! –se escuchaba retumbar estruendosamente por toda la casa por toda la casa mientras lagrimas caían de los ojos de una pequeña de apenas unos días de nacida y cabello negro y y se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.−

¿Q-que estamos haciendo mal? –menciona Hinata con desesperación, quien comenzaba a tartamudear nuevamente debido al cansancio (pese a haber dejado ese habito hace años) mientras arrulla a su hija entre sus brazos en un intento desesperado porque se duerma.

No lo sé, pero si no se calla pronto voy a matarla –dice el pelinegro mayor con exasperación, molesto ya por el llanto incesante de su hija.−

¡Saske-kun! –Responde la de ojos perla en tono de reproche y con el ceño levente fruncido por el comentario de su esposo, aun sin dejar de mecer a su hija quien lloraba a todo pulmón.−

Lo siento estoy cansando, no he dormido bien en más de una semana, no sé lo que digo –menciona Saske algo fastidiado por el llanto de la pequeña Uchiha mientras se frota la sien en un intento de reducir un poco el dolor de cabeza que el ruido le causaba.−

…

Y lo peor de todo era como Naruto me presumía de lo tranquilo que era su hijo.

**Un mes después**

Y no te imaginas de lo tranquilo que es Shinachiku Saske, duerme toda la noche y casi no llora, se parece mucho a mi en ese sentido, aunque Sakura-chan dice que en eso se parece a ella, pero… −cuenta con emoción un rubio de ojos azules mientras aprovecha su hora de descanso en su puesto de hokage para ir a almorzar con su mejor amigo, antes de ser interrumpido por él, quien por cierto traía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y una cara de pocos amigos (mas de lo usual)−

¿Quieres cerrar la boca dobe? –pregunta exasperado y en un tono molesto a punto de golpear a su mejor a migo, ya que gracias a la falta de sueño estaba más irritable de lo normal −

¿Y a ti que mosca te pico Saske teme? –pregunta Naruto un poco extrañado por el comentario de su amigo, mientras este último le lanzaba una mirada asesina−

…

Y las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando empezó a hablar.

**Primeras palabras**

Ven rápido Saske-kun, creo que Punie-chan quiere decir su primera palabra –menciona una emocionada peliazul al ver como su pequeña hija hacia intentos por hablar.−

Vamos amor, di "mamá" –dice con calidez e ilusión la de ojos perlas mientras sus ojos brillan ante la expectativa. −

Di "papá" –menciona Saske con su tono usual mientras observa de cerca a su hija, aunque internamente estaba igual de emocionado que su esposa.−

Pu –fue el único sonido que salió con dificultad de los labios de la Uchiha menor.−

¿Pu? ¿Quieres ir al baño? –pregunta Hinata con una cálida sonrisa mientras observa a su hija de cerca−

Pu-pu-pun-pun-puni-puni −dice con dificultad la pequeña, quien finalmente logro pronunciar sus primeras palabras después de mucho trabajo−

Creo que quiere decir su nombre –menciona con aparente desinterés, pero internamente orgulloso de su descendencia−

Punipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipuni –dice la pequeña llena de energía ya sin dificultad y aun ritmo acelerado y sin pausas, que resulta casi inentendible (el que sería su tono habitual de hablar) una vez que se ha acostumbrado a la nueva palabra.−

¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunta un desconcertado pelinegro al ver como su hija repite sin cesar la misma palabra.−

Creo que es una muletilla –responde una preocupada y confundida peliazual al ver a su hija tan acelerada diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.−

¿Una muletilla? ¿Segura que no me engañaste con el dobe? –pregunta bromeando, pero en su usual tono serio e indiferente a su esposa.−

¡Saske-kun! –Exclama una sorprendida y sonrojada Hinata, la cual se encontraba sumamente avergonzada por el comentario de su esposo.−

…

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Punie fue un poco mayor y finalmente la pudimos llevar al parque a jugar con los otros niños

**Un día en el parque**

¡Quéemoción!¡Quéemoción!¡Todavíanopuedocreerquefinalmentevayaajugarconlosotrosniños!

−Exclama a un ritmo súper acelerado e hiperactivo mientras sujeta las manos de sus padres e intenta jalarlos en dirección al parque−

Esperohacermuchosmuchosmuchosamigos¿Creenquehayaanimalesenelparque?¿Mecomprandulces?¿Cuántosniñoscreenquehayaenelparque?¿Podréjugarenlacajadearena?

Por supuesto amor –menciona con ternura en su mirar y una calida sonrisa a su hija, quien volteaba para todos lados emocionada−

Y no, no te compraremos dulces –responde Saske con severidad e internamente algo de horror ante la sola idea de imaginar a su hija aún más hiperactiva de lo que ya es.−

¡Oh!¡Mirenhayalguienenloscolumpios! –dce la pequeña emoconada antes de salir corriedo en esa dirección dejando una estela de polvo a su paso−

¿Quieresirmasalto?¡Yoteayudo!atitambienyati –menciona super emocionada al ver a los niños columpiarse suavemente y en un intento por hacer nuevos amigos decide darles un "pequeño" empujón, pero debido a la excesiva fuerza y energía de punie termino lanzándolos por los aires.−

¡Aaaaah!

¡Waaaah!

¡Mamá!

¡Wow!Miraquealtovan –Exclama Punie al ver como los niños que ella empujo volaban por los cielos, para luego voltear a ver la caja de arena y correr a ella, todo eso sin notar como los niños que ella había empujado caían al suelo llorando por el golpe y susto recibido y eran consolados por sus madres, quien por cierto la miraban de mala manera−

¿Hacesunagujero?¡Yoteayudo! –menciona la pequeña pelinegra antes de comenzar a excavar frenéticamente junto a un niño un poco menor que ella que jugaba en la arena, echando sin fijarse toda la tierra que sacaba en el pequeño niño−

Cof,cof –Tose el infante mientras sin notarlo Punie le hecha arena en la cara y poco a poco comienza a quedar cubierto por la arena−

¡¿Eh?!¿Adondetefuiste? –Pregunta en su usual tono acelerado al notar que el pequeño niño no estaba, sin percatarse de que ella misma lo había enterrado por accidente, para luego fijar su vista en otra parte del parque y salir corriendo en esa direccion.− ¡Wow!¡Unacarrera!

¡Keitaro! –Grita con terror una madre preocupada al ver a su pequeño cubierto por la arena, antes de con desesperación comenzar a desenterrarlo−

¡Yojuego! Punipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipuni –exclamo con emoción antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad diciendo su muletilla mientras corría, empujando a todos a su paso sin fijarse (debido a su fuerza y velocidad) dejando a su paso una estela de polvo y niños llorando.− ¡Gane! –Dice con alegría y los ojos cerrados mientras salta con emoción festejando su victoria, sin notar el desastre que había ocasionado, para luego ver a un animal en la distancia y salir corriendo en esa dirección−¡Ungatito!

¡Mami! –Dice llorando uno de los niños a los que Punie había atropellado (pese a ellos ser un poco más grandes que ella), mientras esta en el piso con las rodillas raspadas debido a la caida−

Tranquilo kyosuke, ya no llores, todo estará bien –dice en tono tranquilizador a su hijo mientras lo consuela en un intento por calmarlo.−

¡Mamápapámirenloqueencontré! –Grita Punie super emocionada a mitad del mientras sostiene con ambas manos el gato que atrapo, provocando sin querer que todos los adultos y padres del parque miraran mal a Hinata y Saske al enterarse de que ellos eran sus padres.−

Lo siento, lo siento, lo lamento, en verdad lo siento mucho –dice Hinata sumamente apenada y avergonzada a los padres afectados mientras pasan por el parque y van en dirección a donde se encuentra su hija, mientras ella y Saske son fulminados por la mirada, cosa que aunque aparentemente a Saskele era indiferente, internamente él también estaba avergonzado (no por las miradas, si no por el comportamiento de su hija).−

¿Puedollevarloacasa? –pregunta su hija ilusionada mientras comienza a estrujar al gato en un abrazo−

Lo siento amor, pero ese gatito tiene un collar y lo más seguro es que tenga dueño –dice con un tono maternal y una sonrisa cálida mientras observa con ternura a su hija.−

Pero yo lo encontré es mío –dice con una velocidad de voz normal (normal para la gente normal, no para ella) y los ojos llorosos, lo que delataba su tristeza mientras aprieta un poco más al gato contra si−

Pero…−menciona Hinata con algo de duda al ver los ojos llorosos de su hija, sin embargo al ver la duda y la poca firmeza que tenía su esposa Saske decide interrumpirla−

Ya te dijimos que no –Dice el pelinegro mayor con severidad y firmeza para que su hija entendiera, la cual entendió el mensaje o eso reflejo la cara de decepción de la pequeña.−

Y ya suéltalo antes de que te vaya a… −menciona Saske ya en su tono usual al ver que su hija había entendido antes de ser interrumpido por el bufido del gato que abrazaba Punie, al cual por cierto no le hacia ninguna gracia ser abrazado−

Auch –dice la pequeña en un tono de voz normal debido al dolor (ella casi siempre habla prácticamente gritando) mientras las marcas del arañazo que tenía en su rostro palpitaban en un tono rojo brillante.−

…Rasguñar –menciona Saske en su tono de voz normal completando su frase mientras observa como el gato que tenía su hija se escapaba de sus brazos para luego pasar tranquilamente frente a él.−

…

Al saber cómo es Punie ya se imaginaran mi reacción al saber que Hinata estaba nuevamente embarazada.

**La noticia**

Saske-kun estoy embarazada –dice con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos la mujer de ojos perlas al no saber cómo va a reaccionar su esposo, aun que internamente ella se encontraba feliz por la nueva noticia−

…−Al escuchar esa noticia Saske no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar, pero al ver los ojos cristalinos de su esposa y la inseguridad impresa en ellos no pudo más que abrazarla y fingir una no tan sincera sonrisa.− Eso es fantástico Hinata

"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué tenía que embarazarse nuevamente? ¿Qué no le bastaba con Punie? Además ¿Qué no se supone que estaba tomando pastillas o no sé qué para no embarazarse? ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer si sale como Punie?" –piensa molesto y preocupado mientras abraza a su esposa y recarga su cabeza sobre la de ella en un gesto cariñosa para con ella (aunque su negra intención era que ella no viera su verdadera reacción).−

…

Por suerte para mí cuando Okojo nació, puesto así en honor a mi hermano por cierto (Okojo significa armiño, pariente de las comadrejas) fue todo lo que se podía esperar y más de un hijo de Hinata y mío, era tranquilo y callado, lloraba poco, comía lo debido, hablo cuando se suponía que tenía que hablar y dijo lo que tenía que decir, en pocas palabras era perfecto, además al crecer resulto ser un hijo obediente y bien parecido, aunque heredo un poco del carácter de su madre ya que es un poco tímido y se sonrojaba con facilidad, aunque según todas las mamás del parque eso hace que mi hijo se vea tierno, aunque eso la verdad a mí no me importa y por increíble que parezca se lleva bien con Punie, parece que pese a todo no es tan mal hermana después de todo. Volviendo a Punie, ya han pasado algunos años desde el nacimiento de Okojo y la hiperactividad de Punie no han disminuido en absoluto, de hecho parece que ha ido en aumento ¡Es aun peor que el Dobe! Y me temo que lo peor está por venir, un día especial para ella se acerca… su primer día de escuela, solo espero que no me llamen de la escuela para decirme que Punie incendio la escuela por accidente o noqueo a su maestro.


	2. Primer día de clases

**Primer día de clases**

**_Casa de la Familia Uchiha_**

**_4:00 a.m._**

¡Nollegaretarde! –Se escucha retumbar por toda la casa apenas suena el despertador de una de las habitaciones− ¡Seguroquenollegaretarde!Y menosenmiprimerdíadeescuela¡Queemoción! ¡MamáPapálevantenseyaquesevaahacertarde! –Gritaba la pelinegra, quien corria de un lado a otro emocionada mientras terminaba de arreglarse, para luego finalizar llendo a despertar a sus padres.−

Punie-chan son las cuatro de la mañana, la escuela ni siquiera ha abierto, por favor vuelve a dormir –menciona una aun algo adormilada Hinata al ver a su Hija llena de energía.−

Y no vayas a despertar a tu hermano –advierte Saske malhumorado por ser molestado en el lecho matrimonial a esas horas antes de notar como su pequeño hijo entraba a la habitación.−

Esteañoempiezamicaminoparaconvertirmeenhokageytengoquemostrarmiautenticahabilidadloquesignifica¡Quenopuedollegartarde!

Okasan –dice recién llegando un pequeño de cabellera azulina y ojos bicolor (al igual que los de su hermana) quien había sido despertado por el escándalo de la pelinegra.−

…Parece que ya es tarde –menciona Saske molesto al ver como Punie con su escandalo había logrado despertar al menor de los Uchiha.−

Ven amor acurrúcate con mamá y papá –dice con dulzura a su pequeño hijo, antes de que este se acercara a donde estaban sus padres y fuera cobijado tiernamente entre sus padres por su amorosa madre, para luego quedarse nuevamente dormido.− ¿Punie-chan porque no haces un intento por ir a dormir un poco más?

Por favor –agrega Saske molesto antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama con la intención de volver a dormir.−

¡Estabien! −Exclama emocionada, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación de sus padres e ir a la suya y meterse de un clavado a su cama.−

¡Nopuedo!–dice saltando de la cama después de unos segundos de intentar dormir, con su ropa y su mochila ya puestos, para luego salir corriendo a la habitación de sus padres− Ademásllegaratiempoeselprimerpasoparaconvertirmeenhokage

No creo que llegues tarde si duermes un poco más, apenas son las cuatro de la mañana –menciona una cansada Hinata al ver como su hija parecía insistir en querer ir a la escuela de madrugada.−

Además de solo pensar en hacer mío a mi amado Shina-kun algún dia… −dice ilusionada y con los ojos brillando mientras observa una foto de ella con Shinachiku, para luego abrazarla con fuerza y que se escuchara un "Crack" (sonido de cristales rompiéndose) para luego volver a ponerla en su lugar y comenzar a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento− ¡Mellenodeenergía!¡Lohare!¡Loconseguiré!

¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en el hijo del dobe? –Pregunta Saske molesto al ver el enamoramiento que tenía su hija por el hijo de su mejor amigo.−

Iré a preparar el desayuno –menciona Hinata resignada levantándose de la cama (teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo menor al hacerlo), para luego ponerse unas pantuflas y seguir a la pelinegra a la cocina.−

**En Casa de la Familia Uzumaki**

¡Oi!¡Shina-kun!¡Naruto-ojisan!¡Sakura-obasan! –grita desde fuera a un ritmo acelerado mientras con sus golpes prácticamente tumba la puerta.−

Naruto tocan –dice Sakura a su esposo más dormida que despierta mientras lo mueve un poco en un intento de que vaya a atender, pero al ver que lo único que obtiene de él a modo de respuesta son ronquidos decide sacudirlo más fuerte− ¡Naruto!

¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? –Pregunta aun adormilado a la pelirosa.−

Tocan –dice algo molesta la de ojos jade antes el escándalo de afuera.−

¿A estas horas? –Pregunta un poco sorprendido antes de voltear a ver el reloj y notar que eran las cuatro y diecisiete de la mañana.−

¡Oi!¡Oi!¡Oi!¡Shina-kuuuuuun!¡Hokage-sama! ¡¿Hayalguienencasa?! −exclama emocionada mientras golpea la puerta de la casa (prácticamente tumbándola), despertando a todos los integrantes que había en ella (y algunos de las casas vecinas).−

Es la hija de Saske-teme –dice un poco sorprendido al reconocer la voz de su casi sobrina gritándole desde afuera.−

¿Punie-chan? ¿Qué querrá a estas horas? –pregunta algo desconcertada antes de oir la puerta contigua abrirse y alguien bajando por las escaleras, para finalmente escuchar como se abría la puerta principal e inmediatamente bajar corriendo las escaleras junto a su esposo para observar la situación…al parecer su hijo Shinachiku se había levantado.−

¡HolaShina-kun!Estabadecaminoalaescuelaypensé"llegardeprimeraalaescuelaesunodelosprimeros pasosparaserHokage"entoncesrecordé Shina-kuntambiénquiereserHokageasí quedije¿Quétalsivoy porelyvamosjuntosalaescuela?LuegopenséquecomoNaruto-ojisansiempreselevantatardeentonces seguramenteShina-kunnohabrádesayunadoademásrecordéquemipapádicequeSakura-obasan cocinahorribleasíqueintenteiralpuestoderamenpara traerleunramenaShina-kunperopormásque toqueytoquelapuertanadiemeabriónimecontestoentoncesdecidíquemejorveniaportiprimeroparaluegohacerunintentojuntosdeirconelseñordelramenyaquíestoy¿Nosvamos? –Dice contenta y con una enorme sonrisa emocionada ante la idea de ir a la escuela junto con Shinachiku.−

Lárgate de aquí molestia –dice fastidiado (y cansado) antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.−

¿Sakura-chan segura que no me engañaste con el teme? –Pregunta el rubio mayor a su esposa al ver a su hijo de ojos jade tratar a la pelinegra de la misma manera que su mejor amigo lo haría cuando era joven (antes de que se fuera de la aldea).−

Naruto –responde en tono de reproche a su marido antes de que su hijo pasara frente a ellos.−

Buenas noches –menciona en su tono usual el rubio menor al momento de pasar frente a sus padres, para posteriormente subir las escaleras y volver a su cuarto.―

**En la academia ninja de Konoha**

**_Salón de Punie_**

¡Buenosdíasatodos!¡¿Eh?¡¿Dóndeestántodos?!¡Ooooh¡Hesidolaprimeraenllegar!¡Sí!¡ElprimerpasoparaconvertirmeenHokagehasdodado!Muajajajaja –Grita y ríe emociona al saberse la primera en llegar, para segundos después tomar su lugar y comenzar a aburrirse (y a quejarse)—

¿Yquéhagoahora?Shina-kunnoquisoacompañarmealaescuelaademásaúnfaltamuchopara queempiecenlasclases ‒menciona molesta mientras sacude los brazos de arriba abajo antes de detenerseyponerunasonrisa zorruna‒¡Ya se! Si despierto a todos ahorita entonces el día empezara antes

**En casa de la familia Uchiha**

¿Qué paso con Punie? ‒pregunta el pelinegro mayor al ver llegar a su esposa sin su hija‒

Quise hacerla dormir después de desayunar pero no pude, así que no me quedo más remedio que dejar que se fuera a la escuela ‒dice preocupada la joven de ojos perlados mientras ocupa su lugar junto a su esposo e hijo en el lecho matrimonial.‒

Qué bien, al menos ahora podremos dormir un poco –dice en su tono usual, para luego acomodarse entre las mantas con su esposa y su hijo e intentar volver a dormir.−

Saske-kun –menciona en un ligero tono de reproche a su marido por su comentario, para luego no pudiendo hacer más intentar volver a dormir ella también.−

**20 Minutos después**

¡Oigantodosdespierten!¡Yaamaneció!¡Eshoradelevantarse! –Grita enérgicamente la pelinegra mientras va caminando por las calles de Konoha golpeando una tapa de la basura con una vara a modo de gong, con la intención de levantar a todos y que así el día empiece antes.−

−Al escuchar el escándalo que estaba haciendo su hija al despertar a media aldea ambos padres abren los ojos a la vez espantados− ¡Saske-kun! –exclama Hinata alarmada a su marido, antes de que este saliera corriendo de la cama y bajara las escaleras a toda velocidad para salir de la casa y taparle la boca a su hija antes de que esta terminara de levantar a la mitad de la aldea que falta, para luego comenzar a escuchar algunos murmullos de la gente y ver como se le quedaban mirando las mujeres (más de lo normal), para luego notar que por las prisas había salido únicamente en calzoncillos y luego aparentando frialdad, entrar a la casa (aunque en realidad se encontrara avergonzado) mientras le tapaba la boca a su hija quien (con la boca tapada) seguía hablando.−

Te quedas aquí –menciona Saske molesto mientras arroja a su hija a su cama (la de ella) para luego antes de que ella pudiera replicar, usar su sharingan y dejarla inconsciente (dormida en realidad) y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con llave y poner una silla por fuera (por si se despertaba antes de tiempo), para luego ir al cuarto que compartía con su esposa y tomar su lugar junto a ella y su hijo en el lecho matrimonial.−

¿Qué ocurrió? −Pregunta Hinata preocupada al ver la mala cara que traía Saske.−

No preguntes –responde Saske con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de contenerse y no contestarle mal a su esposa debido al disgusto y la vergüenza provocada por su hija.−

**Hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela (ahora sí**)

¿Qué Ocurre Hinata? ‒Pregunta Saske al oír sonar un despertador y ver ponerse de pie a su esposa a una hora que a su consideración era aún temprano‒

Voy a despertar a Punie-chan, ella dijo que quería ser la primera en llegar y como se volvió a quedar dormida no quiero que se le haga tarde ‒dice Hinata a su esposo, para luego antes de que este pudiera responder algo ser interrumpido por su hijo.‒

¿Okasan? ‒Pregunta el pequeño peliazul mientras se talla los ojos con las manos en un intento por despertarse.‒

Está bien amor no pasa nada, voy a despertar a tu hermana tu vuelve a dormir ‒menciona Hinata con un tono maternal y una cálida sonrisa a su hijo, quien volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama.‒

Saske-kun por favor tú encárgate de arreglar a Okojo en un rato más ¿Si? ‒Dice a su marido mientras se pone una bata sobre la pijama, para posteriormente salir del cuarto en pantuflas una vez que obtuvo una respuesta.‒

…Esta bien ‒responde al pedido de su esposa, para luego quedarse observándola mientras se iba de la habitación y posteriormente observar a su hijo dormir‒ lo siento Okojo, pero conociendo a tu hermana será mejor que te levante de una vez

**En la habitación de Punie**

¿Y esto? ‒Pregunta Hinata algo extrañada al encontrarse una silla trabando la puerta de la habitación de su hija, para posteriormente moverla y tratar de entrar y un poco sorprendida notar que la puerta tenía el seguro puesto ‒Saske-kun, después tendré que hablar seriamente con él ‒dice para sí misma en un ligero tono de reproche dedicado a su marido antes de quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta‒ Punie-chan, amor levántate, si no te das prisa no podrás ser la primera en llegar

¡Novoyallegartarde! ‒grita emocionada levantándose de un salto de la cama, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa camino a la escuela (se "durmió" vestida y con la mochila puesta), diciendo su muletilla mientras corría‒punipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipunipuni punipunipunipuni

¡Punie-chan tu almuerzo! ‒Exclama Hinata preocupada al ver a su hija correr a toda velocidad a la escuela dejando su almuerzo en casa.‒

Vámonos Okojo, tenemos que irnos ‒dice Saske a su hijo mientras termina se apresura para terminar de arreglarlo.‒

Pero Otosan ¿Y el desayuno? ‒pregunta el pequeño peliazul al ver las prisas de su papá.‒

Después de dejar a tu hermana en la academia ‒menciona a toda prisa antes de cargar a su hijo e ir corriendo a la puerta donde una preocupada Hinata los esperaba para dar alcance a su hija.‒

**En el salón de clases**

¡Buenosdíasqueridoscompañeros! ‒Exclama emocionada recién entrando al salón vacío, siendo esta la primera en llegar cosa que la dejo con una enorme sonrisa (aunque olvidara el almuerzo), para posteriormente ir recibiendo alegre y escandalosamente a sus compañeros conforme fueron llegando, aunque estos le respondían con una mirada asesina y con unas enormes ojeras (producto del escándalo que ella había armado a las 4:30 de la mañana).-

**Fuera del salón**

**Poco antes de que iniciaran las clases**

¿Puede entregarle esto a Punie-chan por favor? Salió corriendo de la casa esta mañana y olvido su almuerzo ‒pide Hinata con un tono y una sonrisa amable a uno de los instructores de la academia mientras le entrega un bento envuelto en un pañuelo rosa.‒

Seguro, no hay problema ‒dice con una sonrisa amable y unas pronunciadas ojeras antes de recibir el paquete.‒

Otosan ‒menciona el pequeño peliazul al pelinegro mayor mientras tira de su ropa en un intento de llamar su atención, ya que su padre se encontraba algo distraído.‒

…‒Saske siempre fue alguien a quien nunca le importo lo que decían de él, pero ahora que estaba casado lo que opinaran los demás paso a ser un poco más importante, no tanto por él sino por su familia, sobre todo porque su esposa y su hijo eran personas sensibles y se avergonzaban con facilidad, por suerte para él su hijo no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero su esposa sí y podía notar lo avergonzaba que estaba gracias al sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y al verla caminar con la cabeza gacha debido a todas las miradas asesinas (y ojerosas) que recibía y a los murmuros de los demás padres.‒

"Definitivamente regañare a Punie por esto" ‒piensa molesto después de todo, al parecer de Saske es culpa de Punie que su familia este siendo humillada.‒

Otosan ¿Ya podemos ir a desayunar? ‒Pregunta el niño de ojos bicolor al sentirse hambriento mientras vuelve a jalar la ropa de su padre para llamar su atención.‒

En un momento ‒responde Saske en su tono usual antes de que llegara su esposa y pudieran irse juntos a desayunar.‒

**Dentro de la academia ninja**

**Iniciadas las clases**

**Primera hora**

¿Quién sabe responder a esto? ‒Pregunta Shino-sensei mientras intenta que los estudiantes resuelvan unos problemas que estaban en el pizarrón.‒

¡Yo! ‒Dice la pelinegra de ojos bicolor mientras levanta la mano, haciendo que todos volteen a verla sorprendidos (incluso Shinachiku)‒ ¡No tengo ni idea! ‒exclama la uchiha haciendo que todos los estudiantes cayeran debido a su respuesta (caída estilo anime).‒

Señorita Uchiha le recuerdo que solo debe levantar la mano cuando conozca la respuesta correcta a la pregunta ‒menciona en tono de reproche el Aburame. ‒

**Segunda hora**

¡Ledi!¡Ledi!¡Hurra!¡Hurra! ‒Grita alegremente la pelinegra mientras festeja el haber dado en uno de los blancos (después de 30 intentos).‒

¡Señorita Uchiha tenga más cuidado! ‒reprende la maestra a Punie mientras baja su portapapeles el cual tenía clavado unos cuantos de los shurikens de Punie en el, mientras sus compañeros de clases salían de sus escondites y/o se ponían de pie, ya que para evitar recibir uno de los shurikens de Punie algunos se tiraron al piso y se cubrieron la cabeza con sus brazos, mientras otros se escondieron donde pudieron.‒

**Tercera hora**

Notengohambrenotengohambrenotengohambre ‒piensa punie con los ojos en blanco y un hilito de baba colgando mientras se sujeta el estómago y este continua rugiendo estrepitosamente.‒

**Cuarta hora**

… ‒Punie se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente sobre un rio de baba con los ojos en blanco y el espíritu por fuera sin hacer ni decir nada.‒

¿Punie estas bien? ‒pregunta preocupado un niño de cabello grisáceo, ojos café y largos lentes al ver a la pelinegra en ese estado.‒

Creo que está muerta ‒responde el Uzumaki con desinterés mientras le pica la cabeza con un lápiz.‒

**Final de las clases**

**Recogiendo a Punie**

¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ‒pregunta Hinata al momento de recibir a su hija con un beso y un abrazo lleno de la ternura y el amor que solo una madre puede dar.‒

¡Increible!¡Hoypreguntaronalgomuydifícilyyofuilaúnicaquelevantolamano! ¡Yenmi segundaclaselediaunodelosblancos! ¡Nocabedudaqueestoyencaminodeconvertirmeenla mejorhokagedelmundo! ‒Cuenta emocionada al considerar ese día una gran victoria.‒

Qué bien amor ‒dice haciendo lo posible por ignorar a todas las miradas asesinas provenientes de todas los padres que Punie había despertado en la mañana y aun sin saberlo, de todas las madres de los hijos a los que la pelinegra había herido con sus shuriken perdidos.‒

¿PodemosiraIchirakuporunramen?¿Podemos?¿Podemos?¿Si?¿Si?¿Si? ‒pregunta emocionada ante la idea de ir a su lugar favorito a comer su comida favorita.‒

Por supuesto amor ‒responde con una sonrisa cálida antes de ir a donde su esposo e hijo se encontraban.‒

**Mientras tanto, con Saske**

‒El pelinegro mayor esperaba a su esposa e hija mientras cuidaba al pequeño peliazul en la puerta de la entrada a la academia, la verdad era que el aún estaba algo molesto con Punie, pero a lo largo del día su molestia se había apaciguado un poco, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho a unas mamás hablando.‒

¿Escucharon lo que paso esta mañana? ‒Pregunta una joven madre de cabello rubio y ojos miel a sus amigas.‒

No, cuéntanos ‒menciona ansiosa una mujer castaña de ojos negros.‒

Pues resulta que Saske Uchiha salió de su casa en calzoncillos ‒continua contando la joven madre.‒

¡¿En serio?! ‒Exclaman todas sus amigas al unísono.‒

Si, al parecer fue por su hija, ya sabes la niña escandalosa que siempre está metida en algún problema

Si, ya se cual es ‒comenta una pelirroja de ojos azules.‒

Pues según lo que escuche el pequeño monstruo estaba despertando a todos a las cuatro y media de la mañana y para evitar que la niña siguiera con sus travesuras salió corriendo de la casa, y por las prisas se le olvido vestirse ‒relata la de ojos miel mientras sus amigas la escuchan con mucho interés.‒

Qué vergüenza, aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado haberlo visto ‒menciona esto último entre risas una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.‒

A mí también ‒agrega la de ojos azules entre carcajadas con todas sus amigas riendo.‒

"Definitivamente Punie está castigada" ‒piensa Saske aún más furioso que antes (y más ahora que sabe que toda la aldea se enteró de su humillación).‒

Hinata quien había llegado hace y poco alcanzo a oír lo ocurrido esta mañana, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ante lo escuchado, ahora entendía porque su esposo había estado tan irritable todo el día.

* * *

**Nana:** nwn Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho que la historia te haya gustado, espero y la continuación igual xD y si, eso le pasa a Saske por quejarse de sus compañeros "escandalosos".


	3. Sasuke sensei

_**Sasuke sensei**_

**Dentro de la academia Konoha**

Muy bien hecho joven Uzumaki, tal como se esperaría del hijo del hokage —dice complacido el Aburame al ver que el mejor de sus estudiantes había pasado la prueba con excelencia.—

Hmp —fue el único sonido que salió de los labios del rubio de ojos jade antes de retomar su lugar mientras sus fangirls lo vitoreaban, después de todo él era el más popular de la academia, el mejor estudiante y al parecer de prácticamente todas las chicas, el más apuesto también– "sí que son una verdadera molestia" –piensa con fastidio ante el escándalo que estás hacían antes de tomar asiento y cruzar sus manos sobre su barbilla (tal como lo hacía Sasuke en su juventud).—

Muy bien, ahora es turno de… –dice el sensei de extraños lentes antes de ser interrumpido por la pelinegra.—

¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Sensei sigo yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Punie Uchiha! –Exclama súper emocionada la de ojos bicolor antes de llegar y colarse entre sus compañeros a empujones hasta el frente de la fila y dar saltos de emoción de solo pensar en convertirse en ninja y estar todo el tiempo junto a Shinachiku.–

Muy bien señorita Uchiha es su turno –dice después de soltar un suspiro de resignación al ver llegar a la pelinegra, después de todo en su tiempo en la academia (y prácticamente desde que nació) Punie se había encargado de que el renombre, honor y orgullo del apellido Uchiha quedara por los suelos– haga un jutsu de clonación por favor

"Suerte Punie-chan" –piensa un joven de cabello blanco ojos café y largos lentes al ver a la pelinegra acercarse al Aburame.–

Si! Si! Si! Si! —menciona emocionada para luego ponerse en posición— ¡Jutsu de clonación! —Dice de manera energética a la hora de realizar dicha acción para que posteriormente junto a ella apareciera un clon de ella, pero versión hora de aventura con los ojos en espiral y moviéndose con el viento como si fuera de papel, obviamente incapaz de atacar o de cualquier acción útil—¿Aprobé? —Pregunta ilusionada con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa zorruna.—

…Fallaste—dice el pelinegro luego de unos breves momentos de silencio incomodo.—

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Si mi clon es claramente perfecto?!–Pregunta sorprendida aun sin entender en que fallo mientras señala a su clon quien ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con apariencia de estar muerto.—

Señorita Uchiha los otros estudiantes crearon al menos tres replicas efectivas, pero usted solo creo una y mírela, es lamentable. No puedo aprobarla —sentencia el Aburame con seriedad.—

…Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más el año entrante —dice después de unos minutos de silencio y limpiar las lágrimas que pretendían escaparse de sus ojos, para luego poner la sonrisa de siempre y regresar a su lugar.—

Patético —menciona en voz baja el Uzumaki al momento en que la Uchiha pasa a su lado.—

… —al momento de escuchar esas palabras de parte de Shinachiku no pudo evitar sentir una gran rabia, después de todo era una Uchiha y aún le quedaba el orgullo suficiente como para no permitir que nadie se burlara de su sueño ni siquiera él—¡Escucha Shina-kun puede que no haya pasado este examen pero pasare el próximo y todos los que estén por venir hasta el día en que me convierta en hokage!¡Porque definitivamente no pienso dejarle ese puesto a alguien tú!¡Y el día que lo logre tendrás que verme para arriba! —dice decidida y segura de sus palabras con el puño en alto en pose victoriosa sobre el banco de Shinachiku atrayendo la atención de gran cantidad de sus compañeros (y de su maestro).—

Hmp, lo más probable es que el día que logres aprobar yo ya sea hokage —dice en tono burlesco y con una sonrisa sarcástica el rubio de ojos jade una vez hubo salido de la impresión.—

¡Eso lo veremos! —responde la Uchiha con un tono y mirada desafiante mientras observa al Uzumaki quien la ve de igual manera y atmosfera tensa se comienza a formar a su alrededor.—

¿Señorita Uchiha podría volver a su asiento por favor? —pregunta algo molesto el Aburame al ver que la joven de ojos bicolor sigue sobre el pupitre de su compañero.—

¡Si! —responde enérgicamente la pelinegra antes de dar un salto y volver a su asiento (que estaba aun lado del de Shinachiku) y con una sonrisa seguir observando como sus demás compañeros hacían el examen— ¡Algún día yo aprobare este examen y seré hokage, solo tengo que esforzarme un poco más! ¡Ya lo verán!

¡Señorita Uchiha quiere guardar silencio y dejar que sus demás compañeros se concentren!

"Punie-chan" —piensa preocupado el joven de lentes y cabellera blanca mientras observa a la pelinegra.—

**En la siguiente clase**

**Antes de comenzar**

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Uchiha? Por si no lo sabes no pues estar aquí a menos que te hayas graduado —dice con desgano una pelinegra de ojos verde y actitud desganada.—

Por si no lo sabes Shikadai yo también me gradué —dice orgullosa de sí misma con una sonrisa zorruna mientras muestra con orgullo su bandana.—

Como sea, solo espero que no nos toque en el mismo equipo… eso sería problemático –dice la joven con dos coletas antes de ir a su lugar.—

**Avanzadas las clases**

Ahora anunciaré a los equipos, Equipo 7: Punie Uchiha, Yukito Bakura, Shinachiku Uzumaki… –dice el Aburame antes de continuar nombrando el resto de los equipos mientras los ya nombrados lo ignoraban.–

"No entiendo ¿Porque tenían que poner a la molestia en mi equipo? Únicamente me alentara, solo espero que el tal Yukito no sea otro estorbo" – piensa el rubio de ojos jade mientras apoya las manos cruzadas frente a su barbilla.–

" ¡Que emoción! ¡Un nuevo compañero de equipo! ¡Me pregunto ¿Cómo será?!" —piensa súper emocionada e ilusionada ante la idea de tener un nuevo amigo, después de todo siempre le han encantado las historias que su madre le contaba sobre sus días de genin con el equipo 8 y ella esperaba tener unos días igual de buenos o al menos eso pretendía aunque Shinachiku no se lo hiciera fácil.—

"Parece que estaré en el mismo equipo que Punie-chan y Uzumaki-kun, que gusto, así podre pasar un poco más de tiempo con Punie-chan y conocerla un poco mejor" –piensa con una sonrisa el joven de ojos café, cabello blanco y largo y lentes largos mientras recuerda la primera vez que vio a la Uchiha al momento con una sonrisa a saludar a los que serían de ahora en adelante sus compañeros de equipo.—

_***Flasback***_

**Hace unos años**

Ya Yukito no llores, mira no te preocupes si no encontramos tu oso te compro uno nuevo —dice con desesperación la joven madre a un pequeño peliblanco de aproximadamente 5 años, quien lloraba desconsoladamente por haber perdido su oso en el parque el día anterior.—

Pelo yo no quelo otlo oso yo quelo el mío—responde entre sollozos el pequeño.—

Pero amor, entiende que va a ser prácticamente imposible encontrarlo en el parque ahora, callo una nevada muy fuerte anoche y…—menciona al momento de abrir la puerta para señalar la gran cantidad de nieve que aún había, para luego observar la mirada suplicante de su hijo y dar un suspiro resignada—ponte tu abrigo

**En el parque**

Mami no lo encuentro —dice el pequeño mientras con sus manitas enguantadas revuelve la nieve en un intento desesperado por encontrar su oso.—

Por eso te dije que sería difícil encontrarlo amor —dice haciendo lo mismo que su hijo antes de escuchar un grito a la distancia.—

¡Punie-chan no corras asi! —grita Hinata desde la distancia antes de que una acelerada ¨ráfaga de nieve¨ pasara entre el pequeño peliblanco y su madre.—

¡Punipunipunipunipunipunipuni! —dice la pelinegra mientras atropella a Bakura levantando una gran cantidad de nieve al hacerlo, para luego seguir corriendo a toda velocidad sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho para posteriormente ser seguida por Hinata pidiendo disculpas.—

¿Amor te encuentras bien? —pregunta preocupada la joven madre a su hijo mientras con cuidado lo ayuda a levantarse.—

Creo que si —dice no muy seguro antes de que algo en la nieve que Punie había levantado llamara su atención— ¡Mi oso! —exclama emocionado al reconocer la figura blanca y negra entre la nieve antes de ir a recogerla y abrazarla, prometiéndose a sí mismo algún día le daría las gracias a ¨la niña rayo¨ (por cierto esa no fue la última vez que la vio, pero tristemente ella a él no, aun así siempre que él la veía algo bueno le pasaba aun cuando esta nunca lo notara).—

_***Fin del Flashback***_

"¡Que guapo es!" —Piensa súper emocionada la pelinegra con ojos en forma de corazón al notar como Yukito la saludaba con una sonrisa encantadora, sin saber aún que él sería su compañero de equipo.—

Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros jounin, hasta entonces descansen —dice el Aburame una vez terminada la asignación de los equipos.—

_***Flashback***_

**Ayer en la oficina del Hokage**

Por favor Sasuke —dice en tono suplicante un rubio de ojos azules a su mejor amigo.—

Ya te dije que no dobe, además seria poco ético de mi parte entrenara el equipo de mi hija —menciona en su tono usual en un intento por disimular que lo último que quiere es ser el sensei de su estrepitosa hija.—

Ya lo se teme y créeme que en circunstancias normales no te lo pediría pero… —dice desesperado mientras continua en su intento por hacer que el Uchiha cambie de opinión, después de todo él era la última opción en la lista y sin él, tanto su hija como el suyo hijo se quedarían sin equipo.—

…déjame adivinar ¿Nadie más quiso entrenarla? —menciona el pelinegro con una ceja alzada debido a la incredulidad de lo que escuchaba aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía, después de todo conocía a su hija y el haría lo mismo.—

Algunos hasta se esconden de solo verme llegar —dice con un aura depresiva mientras recuerda a todos esos ninjas que salieron huyendo de solo verlo al saber que buscaba maestro para el equipo de Punie, hubo quienes incluso dejaron el mandado tirado a media calle con tal de escapar.—

Es tu culpa por haberla pasado dobe —menciona sin inmutarse al rubio, ya que hasta donde el sabia su hija ni siquiera podía hacer un jutsu de clonación decente.—

¡Pero merecía pasar teme! Por favor teme ayúdame Sasuke—dice lo primero seguro de sus palabras para luego terminar con un tono suplicante y cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos en un último ruego a su amigo.—

…Está bien —menciona el pelinegro luego de dar un suspiro resignado ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con su hija, que si bien se había corregido un poco con el tiempo, aún era tan (o más) molesta que el dobe cuando tenía su edad.—

_***Fin del Flashback***_

**En la academia Konoha**

**Después del almuerzo**

¡Que emoción!¡Que emoción!¡Que emoción!¡¿Quién crees que sea nuestro nuevo compañero Shina-kun?!¡¿Crees que sea fuerte?! —exclama súper emocionada y a una gran velocidad mientras corre de aun lado a otro del salón.—

No lo sé…y más le vale —menciona con seriedad y los brazos cruzados notablemente molesto.—

Buenas tardes —dice de manera cortes recién entrando un joven de cabello blanco y largo, lentes grandes y ojos cafés con una sonrisa entre tímida y amable recién llegando a la habitación.—

Llegas tarde —menciona molesto el de ojos jade al recién llegado.—

Siento mucho el retraso, soy Yukito Bakura un gusto conocerlos —dice con una sonrisa a sus nuevos compañeros mientras hace una leve reverencia a modo de saludo antes capturando la atención de Punie por su amabilidad haciendo que esta se parara en seco.—

¡Yukito-kun! – exclama súper emocionada con ojos en forma de corazón al momento en el que él se presenta, para luego correr a abrazarlo tumbándolo en el proceso, para luego levantarlo– ¡Hola! ¡Hola Yukito-kun! ¡Soy Punie Uchiha mucho mucho mucho gusto! —dice de forma super acelerada mientras le sacude la mano de arriba abajo con excesiva fuerza (producto de su emoción) mareándolo un poco y casi tirándole los lentes (y a él) en el proceso—

Un placer conocerte Punie-chan —dice aun mareado por el sacudón mientras la de ojos bicolor continúa presentándole al resto del equipo de forma acelerada.—

¡Y el rubio con cara de pocos amigos es Shina-kun somos tus compañeros de equipo!¡Esto superarchirequetecontramegaosom! —exclama velozmente y de forma energética mientras abraza al joven de larga cabellera fuertemente al borde de no dejarlo respirar.—

Esa palabra la acabas de inventar —menciona algo molesto por el escándalo de su compañera.—

Un..placer…U…Uzumaki-kun —menciona con mucha dificultad debido a la falta de aire producto del abrazo de su compañera que no hacía más que apretar el agarre conforme más se enojaba con el Uzumaki.—

¡Solo estás celoso de que no se te ocurrió a ti! —dice algo molesta al rubio antes de centrar toda su atención en el peliblanco olvidando que su otro compañero— ¡Sabes Yukito A partir de ahora tú y yo seremos novios y luego cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos muchos muchos hijos que también querrán ser hokages!¡A partir de ahora el apellido Uchiha será sinónimo de la palabra hokage! —dice super contenta, decidida y emocionada mientras abraza fuertemente a Yukito ignorando por completo su opinión y la existencia del rubio, cosa que molestó al Uzumaki, después de todo él no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado y menos por Punie.—

¿Te parece si primero somos amigos? —Menciona el de ojos café sin romper el abrazo con una sonrisa amable y un poco nervioso por la efusividad de la pelinegra.—

¡Está bien!¡Entonces a partir de ahora tú y yo seremos mejores mejores mejores amigos! –exclama entusiasmada antes de soltar al joven de lentes, tirándolo en el proceso.–

Por cierto ¿Quién creen que sea nuestro sensei? –Pregunta el joven de cabellera blanca mientras se levanta del suelo y se acomoda los lentes con una sonrisa.–

No lo sé, con eso de que tenemos a Punie en nuestro equipo me sorprende que alguien haya aceptado entrenarnos —dice mordazmente desde su lugar visiblemente molesto por ser excluido del equipo, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de la Uchiha como respuesta.—

Por cierto Punie-chan, espero y no te moleste mi pregunta pero tengo algo de curiosidad ¿Cómo hiciste para graduarte? —Pregunta con una sonrisa y genuino interes en un intento de cambiar de tema para evitar una pelea.—

Sí, yo también quiero saber —menciona con cierto interés, pero aparentando molestia para ocultarlo.—

¡Oh! Eso es una historia muy interesante verán lo que paso fue que… —comienza a contar emocionada, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa zorruna antes de ser interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.—

Terminemos con esto de una vez, soy Sasuke Uchiha y seré su sensei ahora síganme afuera para empezar con las presentaciones —menciona el pelinegro mayor con su usual tono serio y el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto de estar ahí.—

"Así que Sasuke Uchiha será nuestro sensei, interesante" —piensa complacido el Uzumaki mientras observa al Uchiha con las manos cruzadas frente a la barbilla (como Sasuke lo hacía en su juventud), después de todo el de ojos jade lo admiraba y respetaba.—

¡Otosan! —Exclama súper emocionada antes de dar un gran salto y sujetarse fuertemente a su padre en un abrazo– ¡¿Tú serás nuestro sensei?!¡Que emoción!¡Que emoción!¡Que emoción!¡¿También nos enseñaras todas tus técnicas supermegaosom?! —pregunta de lo más entusiasmada mientras se cuelga de su padre como si fuera un mono, molestando a este último en el proceso por el alboroto que estaba causando.—

"Por eso le dije al dobe que yo no quería entrenarlos" —piensa Sasuke molesto al ver lo acelerada y entusiasmada que esta su hija y como esta no deja de abrazarlo, fuertemente por cierto— Punie mientras estemos aquí no soy tu padre, soy tu sensei y les enseñare las técnicas que estén a su nivel y puedan aprender… y ya suéltame —menciona en tono serio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido haciendo que su hija lo soltara.—

¡Entendido Oto-sensei! —responde la de ojos bicolor a su padre con una sonrisa zorruna mientras hace un saludo militar poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza y poniéndose en firmes.—

—Ante esa respuesta el Uchiha mayor no pudo hacer más que suspirar resignado, para luego voltear a ver al resto de sus alumnos— "veamos que tenemos aquí, el hijo del dobe bien, según tengo entendido él es un estudiante de excelencia y es bastante tranquilo así que no dará problemas" —piensa el pelinegro mientras observa al rubio de ojos jade, para luego observar al joven de cabellera blanca y que este le respondiera con una sonrisa amable y algo tímida y con un cortes "mucho gusto Uchiha-sensei es un placer conocerlo" mientras le hacia una leve reverencia en señal de respeto — "no se mucho de sus habilidades, pero el también parece tranquilo y bastante educado, así que el único problema será…Punie" —piensa mientras observa al joven de lentes, para luego voltear a ver a su hija y cómo está prácticamente se llevaba arrastras al pobre chico a afuera.—

_**Presentación**_

Muy bien, ya saben que hacer empiecen —menciona Sasuke en su tono usual mientras con los brazos cruzados observa a sus alumnos— empieza tu Puinie

¡Mi nombre es Punie Uchiha!¡Soy hija de Sasuke-sensei!¡Hola Otosan! —Dice alegremente haciendo una pausa para saludar enérgicamente a su padre.—

Ya te dije que mientras estemos en clase o en una misión no soy tu padre —menciona con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido visiblemente molesto— …continua

¡Mi pasatiempo es entrenar las cosas que me gustan son entrenar y comer sobretodo ramen y más el de Ichiraku, tambien me gusta leer manga, las cosas que me disgustan es que me subestimen y que no haya comida y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en hokage!Y también casarme con Yukito-kun —dice de una forma acelerada y segura de sí misma aunque lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, avergonzando un poco al peliblanco en el proceso.—

"Que extraño, pensé que el que le gustaba era el hijo del dobe, bueno mejor así" —piensa Sasuke un poco extrañado por la respuesta de su hija, pero restándole importancia al asunto para continuar con la clase— Yukito tú sigues

Si sensei, mi nombre es Yukito Bakura, mis pasatiempos son leer, comer todo tipo de comidas y ayudar en el negocio familiar, también me gusta ir a diferentes restaurantes y comer diferentes platillos, las cosas que me gustan es comer, sobre todo dulces y ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a los animales, las cosas que me disgustan es ver triste o herido alguien, que lastimen a los animales o que se metan con mis amigos y no poder ser de utilidad para los demás, también el tiempo que tarda la comida en estar lista y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en un ninja médico, tan bueno como lo es Sakura-sama —menciona con una sonrisa gentil mientras es observado por la pelinegra.—

¨¡Sugoi!¨ —piensa Punie mientras admira de una manera nada disimulada a su compañero.—

Tu turno Uzumaki —menciona Sasuke con algo de interés, después de todo la respuesta dada por Yukito había logrado llamar un poco la atención de Sasuke en sus estudiantes.—

Mi nombre es Shinachiku Uzumaki, me disgustan muchas cosas, sobre todo los dulces y la gente escandalosa –dice esto último mirando de reojo a Punie– mi pasatiempo es entrenar y no me gusta nada en particular, pero lo que menos me disgusta es el ramen, lo que tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad…voy a convertirme en hokage y seré el ninja más fuerte de todos, incluso que mi padre y usted –dice serio con las manos cruzadas frente a barbilla antes de ser interrumpido por Punie.–

¡Eso lo veremos! —exclama Punie de manera retadora al joven Uzumaki mientras un aura tensa comienza a formarse a su alrededor y rayos comienzan a salir de las miradas que ambos se lanzaban.—

"Interesante, parece que esto de ser sensei será más entretenido de lo que creí" —piensa Sasuke con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro al ver la actitud del joven Uzumaki y verse reflejado a sí mismo en él y notar como su hija miraba al rubio de ojos jade de forma desafiante y este le devolvía la mirada mientras el joven de lentes sonreía nerviosamente al ver tanta tensión.—

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Charmed:** La verdad es que si, En ocasiones llego a sentir pena por Sasuke, pero luego recuerdo todo lo malo que hizo en el pasado y se me pasa nwn respecto a Punie y Shinachiku… esa es una pareja que honestamente al igual que la de Yukito y Punie me gustaría desarrollar a fondo antes de decidir con cual se quedara, de esa forma podrá tener una sincera amistad con los dos sin importar a quien elija o podré hacer dos finales si así lo deseo y en cuanto al dojutsu de Punie y que es lo que desarrollara…eso es sorpresa.

**Antonia:** De hecho la afinidad principal de Punie son la tierra y el rayo, pero no te preocupes xD te aseguro que tendrá muchas más afinidad con Naruto que con su propio padre que no te quepa duda de ello.

**Minerva:** -w- En el caso de Sasuke es el Karma que le está cobrando cara toda sus fechorías pasadas, lo de Naruto solo es coincidencia y respecto a que jutsus tendrán cada uno…;) es sorpresa, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

**Cami-shama:** xD Aquí entre nos, creo que prácticamente nadie en Konoha lo hace.

**uchihinata-20:** Con Sasuke es karma simple y sencillamente eso xD desgraciadamente a la pobre de Hinata también le toca pagar los platos rotos de Sasuke, por suerte para ellos el castigo solo les duro un hijo y en el caso de Naruto es mera coincidencia.


	4. Examen de supervivencia

_**Aviso:****Acabo de actualizar/modificar el tercer capítulo de la historia y es importante que lo lean**_ porque si no tal vez no le van a entender del todo a la continuación, ya que si bien los cambios no fueron muchos si fueron importantes (el principal fue la apariencia y apellido de Yukito, junto con una breve historia de cómo conoció a Punie). _**Por cierto, si alguien sabe ¿Como poner el link de una imagen o de una página aunque sea en el perfil? por favor diganmelo para ponerles una imagen de punie y el link de mi pagina de DA.**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo los OC (Punie, Shinachiku, Yukito Bakura, etc) son míos.

* * *

_**Examen de supervivencia**_

Bien cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana —dice el pelinegro mayor mientras recuerda al sensei de cabellera plateada y lo que aprendió de él antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos por su estrepitosa hija.—

¡¿Ya oyeron?! ¡Otosan dice que soy única y especial!¡No cabe duda de que seré la próxima hokage!¡Y una misión!¡Eso es superarchirequetecontramegaosom!¡¿De qué es la misión?! ¡¿De qué?! ¡¿De qué?! ¡¿De qué?! —pregunta acelerada y entusiasmadamente mientras da vuelta alrededor de su padre y lo trepa de vez en cuando como si fuera un mono para molestia de este último.—

Punie bájate de mi espalda y ya te dije que cuando estemos en clase no soy tu padre —menciona notablemente molesto con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados el Uchiha a la joven quien se encontraba trepada a su espalda para luego soltarlo y continuar armando alboroto mientras corría por todos lados en espera de una respuesta— Es una prueba de supervivencia —responde serio en la misma posición aunque internamente a punto de estrangular a su descendencia antes de ser interrumpido por esta.—

¡Oooooooooo ¿Te refieres a esa prueba donde tenemos que quitarte los cascabeles de los cascabeles?! —dice al momento de detenerse en seco con un tono un poco más tranquilo de lo usual (pero aun así un volumen y velocidad más alto del que usaría la gente normal) y una sonrisa zorruna.—

¨Pervertida¨ —piensa molesto y ligeramente sonrojado el Uzumaki desde su lugar mientras el peliblanco se encontraba con una expresión de confusión en su rostro y se imaginaba a Sasuke sujetando dos grandes cascabeles con tres pequeños atados.—

Sí ese, así que nos vemos mañana a las 5 a.m. en el punto designado y traigan su equipo ninj…¨¡Espera! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!¨ —responde un poco más tranquilo en su usual tono serio antes de entender lo que su hija quiso decir e interrumpirse a sí mismo alarmado— Punie ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —dice serio después de toser en su puño en un intento por calmar su indignación y su molestia.—

¡¿Lo de los cascabeles?!¡Con Naruto ojisan él me cuenta todo tipo de cosas!¡También me deja leer todos los libros que estas en su oficina incluso unos que se llaman ¨icha icha….¨algo y también me compra todo tipo de mangas y revistas incluso las que cuando voy sola me dicen ¨no puedo vendértelas porque eres menor de edad¨ pero cuando voy con Naruto ojisan si me las dan y hasta me hacen descuento e incluso cuando me lleva al puesto de ramen a veces nos dejan comer gratis!¡No cabe duda que ser hokage es lo mejor!¡Y que Naruto ojisan es el mejor tío del mundo! —exclama súper emocionada la de ojos bicolor mientras recuerda varias de sus aventuras con Naruto gracias a la gran cantidad de tiempo que suele pasar con él (de hecho cuando no entrena y no tiene nada que hacer usualmente va a molestar a Naruto).—

¨¡Otosan/Dobe voy a matarte!¨ —piensan a la vez el Uchiha y el Uzumaki con una mirada sombria y un aura asesina al escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra.—

Uchiha-sensei ¿Vamos a necesitar alguna otra cosa? —pregunta el joven de anteojos de forma tímida y nerviosa con una sonrisa igual en un intento por romper la tensión que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki habían formado.—

Sí, no vayan a desayunar o van a vomitar —dice de manera estoica con un tono serio y el rostro ensombrecido sin moverse de su lugar— Ya pueden retirarse

¡Qué emoción!¡Que emoción!¡La primera misión de Punie! ¡No puedo creer que finalmente llego el día en el que me convertiré en hokage! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Me comeré un enorme tazón de ramen para celebrar! ¡No mejor me comeré veinte! —exclama super emocionada mientras corre de un lado al otro alrededor del Uchiha mayor para molestia de este ultimo.—

Adios Uchiha, le daré un golpe a mi padre de tu parte —menciona el Uzumaki en su usual tono serio y aun molesto con el rubio mayor al momento de pasar a lado del Uchiha recibiendo un ¨por favor¨ como respuesta e ignorando por completo el escándalo de la pelinegra.—

Nos vemos mañana Uchiha-sensei, fue un placer conocerlo—dice el peliblanco a la hora de hacer una leve reverencia a modo de despedida— hasta mañana Punie-chan —menciona con una sonrisa amable a modo de despedida obteniendo un gran y ensordecedor escandalo como respuesta por parte de la de ojos bicolor.—

Guarda silencio Punie y vamos por tu ramen que quiero hablar seriamente contigo —dice aun en su estado sombrío de furia contenida mientras piensa seriamente en como matar a su mejor amigo por pervertir a su hija.—

**Al día siguiente**

**Campo de entrenamiento **

**2:00 a.m.**

¡¿Dónde están todos?! ¡Ya casi es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento y aún no han llegado! —exclama alarmada al ver la ¨tardanza¨ de sus compañeros de equipo—¡No puede ser!¡¿Ya son las 2:01 y aún no han llegado?! ¡Las clases comenzaras en unos minutos! ¡Sera mejor que sea buena compañera y vaya por ellos a sus casas! —dice antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por sus compañeros.—

**Campo de entrenamiento**

**2:15 a.m.**

Molestia ¡¿Puedo saber que rayos te pasa?! —exclama furioso el Uzumaki aun en pijama y con unas grandes ojeras por haber sido despertado (y arrastrado) fuera de su casa (y de su cama) a tan altas horas de la madrugada— ¿Por qué nos sacas de nuestras casas a estas horas?

Si Punie-chan, yo también quiero saber —menciona de forma tranquila pero con evidente cansancio el peliblanco mientras se talla los ojos de forma somnolienta mientras recuerda como Punie de repente cual rayo entro a la habitación de su cuarto gritando ¨¡Ya es tarde!¨ para posteriormente y sin explicación llevárselo arrastrando a él y a su equipo ninja y luego ir y hacer lo mismo con Shinachiku.—

¡Porque se les estaba haciendo tarde! ¡Un poco más y no llegaban al entrenamiento! —exclama orgullosa de sí misma antes de arrojarles sus mochilas y junto con unas mantas y unas almohadas— ¡Otosan no llegara hasta casi medio día así que pueden dormir si quieren! —menciona esto último con una sonrisa zorruna sabiendo el procedimiento del entrenamiento por lo que le había dicho Naruto.—

Molestia —dice furioso con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados en un intento por contener su rabia, para luego darle un golpe seco a la pelinegra en cabeza dejándole un gran chichón en ella y posteriormente aun furioso tomar la manta y almohada que le ofrecía para ir a tomar una siesta debajo de un árbol que se encontraba en la cercanía.—

¿Te encuentras bien Punie-chan? —pregunta preocupado el peliblanco mientras saca algunos medicamentos de su mochila para empezar a curarla.—

¡Hi!¡Hi!¡Nada es capaz de desanimar a Punie Uchiha! ¡La próxima hokage de Konoha! —responde entusiasmada y llena de energía, segura de sus palabras.—

Por cierto Punie-chan hay algo que he querido preguntarte ¿Cómo te convertiste en genin? —pregunta con una sonrisa amable y con genuino interés y curiosidad mientras termina de curarla.—

¡Es una historia muy interesante!¡Veraz yo…ZZZZZZZZZZZZ —exclama emocionada antes de quedarse dormida de repente.—

Que descanses —menciona con gentileza y una sonrisa igual antes de cubrirla con una de las mantas que esta había traído, para luego tomar una propia e ir a hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros.—

**Campo de entrenamiento**

**10:00 a.m.**

¡Me muero de hambreeeee! —grita la pelinegra a todo pulmón antes de dejarse caer en el pasto.—

¿Quieres callarte molestia? —menciona molesto el Uzumaki con una mano sobre su estómago en un intento de acallar los ruidos que provenían de esté producto de la falta de alimento.—

Por cierto Punie-chan, no terminaste de contarme ¿Cómo te convertiste en genin? —pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa en un intento por evitar una pelea pese a que el también se moría de hambre.—

¡Veras Yo…! —comienza a contar muy emocionada antes de ser interrumpida por la aparición de su padre.—

¿Listos para la prueba? —pregunta el Uchiha mayor en su tono serio recién llegando.—

Llega temprano, Punie nos dijo que llegaría como a las doce —dice el rubio aun con ojeras en sus ojos a la hora de ver aparecer a su sensei.—

Supe a qué horas los despertó y pensé que sería demasiado castigo llegar a esas horas ¨sin mencionar que me hicieron un favor ya que gracias a ustedes por primera vez en años (prácticamente desde que nació Punie) pude dormir hasta tarde¨ —menciona y piensa el pelinegro antes de notar como ambos jóvenes estaban en pijama y dar un suspiro pesado al reconocer la obra de su hija— Esta puesto para las 10:45 —dice al momento de programar la alarma de un reloj a esa hora para luego proceder con su explicación—tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, si no han logrado quitármelos al medio día se irán sin almuerzo. Van a estar atados a esos postes y van a ver cómo me como mi almuerzo frente a ustedes.—

¨Entonces fue por eso¨—piensa el joven de anteojos mientras sujeta su estómago y este hace ruido producto de la falta de alimento al unísono.—

¨Él nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo¨ —cabila molesto el rubio de ojos jade ante la respuesta del pelinegro.—

¡No se preocupen compañeros! ¡Como Punie es muy fuerte e independiente vino preparada y trajo mucha comida en caso de que Otosan no nos diera de la suya! ¡Además mientras ustedes dormían fue a conseguir algo de comida al bosque y consiguió muchos de estos bonitos hongos de colores! —exclama súper emocionada mientras saca unos bentos y unos hongos rojos con bolitas blancas en ellos.—

Punie-chan…creo que esos hongos son venenosos —menciona algo preocupado al ver como su compañera estaba dispuesta a llevarse uno de esos hongos a la boca.—

¡No importa!¡También conseguí este tigre para comer! —dice al momento de tirar los hongos y traer a jalones el tigre de gran tamaño (como los que atacaron a Anko) que había cazado con anterioridad— ¡No cabe duda que Punie es altamente independiente! ¡Jajajaja!

Punie dame toda la comida que trajiste y también la que conseguiste, sabes perfectamente que traer tu propia comida al examen es trampa —reprende en tono severo a su hija el Uchiha mayor antes que bajo protesta y lloriqueos la de ojos bicolor le entregara todo el alimento que poseía.—

¨Baka¨ —piensa el Uzumaki al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo su campañera antes de que el joven peliblanco atrajera la atención a si mismo.—

Disculpe sensei…acabo de notar que solo son dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres —menciono algo desconcertado y temeroso por la respuesta.—

Buena observación, de esa manera al menos uno de ustedes terminara atado y finalmente descalificado por haber fallado al completar la misión —responde el pelinegro mayor con una de sus típicas sonrisas impactando a sus alumnos por esta—cualquiera de ustedes puede resultar suspendido, así que pueden usar cualquier arma que gusten incluyendo la shuriken, si no están preparados para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme estos cascabeles—menciona en su usual tono serio antes de colocarse los cascabeles al costado del pantalón y que la cara de Yukito se sonrojara completamente (finalmente entendió el comentario de Punie)— comiencen —al momento de que esas palabras salieron de sus labios el resto de los genin desaparecieron de su vista y la paz y el silencio reinaron, pero solo por un instante antes de ser destruidos por Punie.—

¡Otosan prepárate para darme esos cascabeles! —Se escucha retumbar por todo el campo de entrenamiento al momento en que de la nada aparece la Uchiha en medio del campo de batalla en pose desafiante antes de correr a atacar a su padre a toda velocidad con una serie de puñetazos y patadas—¡Definitivamente no perderé contra ti!

¨Es rápida¨ Punie ya te he dicho que un ninja debe saber cómo conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva —piensa y dice mientras esquiva sin dificultad alguna los golpes de su hija, antes de darle una fuerte patada que la deja al borde de la inconsciencia y la lanza al río que se encontraba en las cercanías— y ya te he dicho que cuando estemos en clase no soy tu padre

¨Así que eso es lo que es un jounin¨ —cavila interesado el Uzumaki mientras observa la paliza que el pelinegro mayor le da a su propia hija.—

¨Punie-chan¨ —piensa preocupado el peliblanco mientras se debate internamente entre ir al rescate de la de ojos bicolor o confiar en su compañera.—

¿Esto fue todo? ¿Esto es el fin del sueño de Punie? Otosan es muy fuerte…es prácticamente imposible que Punie pueda ganarle ahora…no ¡Punie ha luchado muy duro para llegar aquí!¡No puedo permitir que esto acabe así! —cavila bajo el agua y al borde de la inconsciencia antes de recuperar su determinación a la hora de tocar el fondo del río y que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se saltaran al igual que con los usuarios del byakugan y su ojos tomaran una apariencia similar a este, solo que en el ojo derecho (el ojo sharingan) este fuera de color rojo y con la pupila y el aspa característicos del sharingan, mientras que el ojo izquierdo era de color blanco característico del byakugan pero con la misma pupila y aspa del ojo derecho.—

¿Alguien más intentará algo? —pregunta en su usual tono serio desde el centro del campo de entrenamiento al ver que nadie hace ningún movimiento antes de que un ruido atrajera su atención.—

¡No me daré por vencida! —grita decida al momento de salir de un salto del agua, seguida por lo que parecían ser siete clones de sombra.—

¨¿Cuándo fue que despertó su dojutsu?¨ ¿Clones de sombra? Eso me trae recuerdos ¨así que por eso fue que el dobe dijo que merecía pasar¨ —piensa y dice el Uchiha mayor con una de sus características sonrisas una vez superada la sorpresa de haber visto el dojutsu de su hija— Punie no me ganaras con esto —dice confiado de sus habilidades antes de golpear a un clon para que este desapareciera, para posteriormente sorprenderse al momento de ver como este en lugar de desaparecer comenzaba a estallar, cosa que provocó una cadena explosiva al estar todos los clones en la cercanía—¨No creí que Punie supiera una técnica como esa¨ —piensa el Uchiha alarmado y sorprendido por la técnica de su hija de la cual apenas pudo escapar, decidido a no volver a confiarse y más aún al ver que ella ya no se encontraba a la vista, sin saber aún que ella había quedado atrapada en parte de la explosión.—

¡Casi lo tenía! — exclama con dificultad y los ojos en espiral oculta desde debajo de un árbol la pelinegra, mientras el peliblanco usaba una gran hoja para ventilarla.—

Lo se Punie-chan —dice preocupado por ella mientras observa las heridas de su compañera y comienza a tratarlas.—

¨Baka¨ —piensa molesto el rubio al momento de recordar como la de ojos bicolor quedo atrapada en la explosión de su propia técnica y como el joven de anteojos aprovechó la nube de la explosión para cubrir su presencia a la hora de salir de su escondite e ir por ella— ¨No importa, esta es mi oportunidad¨ —cavila decidido el de ojos jade antes de aprovechar la nube de humo para hacer su lanzamiento especial de shuriken, el cual consistía en lanzarlo de forma curva, para que de este modo dieran una vuelta en sentido contrario a donde el usuario se encontraba, despistando asi al enemigo— ¨Punie no es la única que ha estado practicando, así que más le vale a Uchiha sensei ser tan poderoso como dicen si no quiere morir a manos de mis Shuriken de viento¨

Muy bien pensado Uzumaki, pero… —menciona con su usual tono serio antes de con su espada parar los shuriken cargados con elemento viento del rubio y con su clásica sonrisa voltear en dirección a donde este se encontraba, destruyendo la sonrisa confiada (igual a la de Sasuke) que el Uzumaki tenía— tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso

¨¡Kuso! me descubrió¨ —piensa alarmado el de ojos jade antes de oculto huir entre los arboles a toda velocidad.—

¨Uzumaki-kun está en problemas, pero no puedo dejar a Punie-chan sola ¿Qué debo hacer?¨ —cavila preocupado el peliblanco desde su escondite mientras observa a su compañera herida y aun inconsciente, para luego tomar una decisión— ¨lo siento Uzumaki-kun, pero Punie-chan me necesita más que tú, sin embargo…espero que esto te sirva de ayuda —piensa el joven de anteojos antes de sacar su mochila una especie de popote y comenzar a soplar una gran cantidad de burbujas.—

¿Burbujas? Ya veo, esto debe ser obra de ese chico —cavila Sasuke confiado con una de sus típicas sonrisas al ver la técnica de su estudiante, antes de notar como al explotar las burbujas se transformaban en una especie de pegamento que se adhería a su calzado, ropa y cuerpo, dificultando y alentando un poco sus movimientos, siendo no más que una molestia para él.—

Así que si eres útil después de todo Yukito —piensa serio mientras continua huyendo del Uchiha, buscando discretamente un terreno que le pudiera dar ventaja.—

¿Acaso no piensas ir por los cascabeles? —pregunta el Uchiha apareciendo detrás del peliblanco.—

Si solo hay dos cascabeles prefiero que los tengan Punie-chan y Uzumaki-kun, ellos los merecen más que yo, además yo soy feliz con solo ayudarles a lograr sus sueños…yo puedo esperar un poco más para lograr el mío —responde decidido y en pose protectora mientras sostiene un kunai de forma amenazadora en un intento por alejar al Uchiha de donde ellos se encontraban.—

Aun así…—dice al momento de activar su sharingan y aplicarle un genjutsu solo un poco más fuerte del que Kakashi le aplico a Sakura en su examen.—

No…puedo…yo…no debo…mis compañeros…me necesitan —menciona lo primero en un estado de semiinconsciencia para decir lo último totalmente decidido y completamente en sí, antes de sacar su herramienta ninja y comenzar a hacer una serie de burbujas en un intento de hacer un genjutsu propio.—

Fue un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente —dice al momento de ver como el joven peliblanco y su hija desaparecían y se convertían en burbujas frente a su ojos, para luego él aparecer detrás del joven peliblanco quien se había ocultado con la Uchiha menor entre el follaje.—

¨Ese lugar es perfecto¨ —piensa el de ojos jade a la hora de ver una zona despejada antes de poner una sonrisa confiada típica de Sasuke— escúcheme bien sensei, yo no soy como mis compañeros y se lo voy a demostrar —menciona con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a hacer sellos con las manos.—

Eso dímelo cuando tengas uno de los cascabeles ¨¡¿Qué?! ¡Un genin no puede hacer ese jutsu, requiere de mucho chakra!¨—dice y piensa algo sorprendido al reconocer el jutsu que el Uzumaki pretendía hacer.—

Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Ocultación en la Niebla Caliente —exclama el de ojos jade a la hora de expulsar una niebla de altas temperaturas de su boca en todo el campo de batalla.—

¨No cabe duda que el hijo del dobe tiene una gran cantidad de chakra, será mejor que me tome las cosas más en serio¨ —piensa el pelinegro antes de desde la nube de humo escuchar al rubio decir ¨Elemento Fuego: Elemento Viento: Tornado en Llamas¨ para posteriormente de entre la niebla ser atacado por un torbellino en llamas (el cual logro esquivar), para luego usar sus habilidades sensoriales y sin dificultad alguna en un parpadeo aparecer por detrás del de ojos jade y golpearlo fuertemente en la nuca.—

Parece que ya todo acabo —dice para sí el pelinegro mayor o mejor dicho el clon del pelinegro mayor, mientras termina de atar a su hija y al joven de anteojos a los postes antes de desaparecer una vez terminado su labor, para posteriormente llegar el original quien cargaba con un inconsciente Uzumaki.—

**Campo de entrenamiento**

**11:00 am**

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta desconcertado el peliblanco a la hora de despertarse amarrado a un poste en medio del campo de entrenamiento al igual que su compañera quien pasó de estar inconsciente a dormida.—

Al parecer según la nota que nos dejó Uchiha-sensei la prueba terminó y todos reprobamos, pero al parecer tendremos una segunda oportunidad para hacer la prueba, pero sólo si los que están libres no les dan de comer a los que están atados —responde con tranquilidad el rubio mientras come un poco de su bento.—

Pero tú eres el único que está libre —menciona preocupado más por Punie que por el mismo y más aun al hora de notar como su compañera comenzaba a despertar.—

¡Me muero de hambre! —exclama la Uchiha recién despertando a la hora en que el aroma de la comida llego a su nariz lo cual hizo que su estómago comenzara a rugir por la falta de alimento y que esta comenzara a morder las cuerdas producto del mismo.—

Molestia quieres callarte, si sigues así harás que nos reprueben —dice molesto el de ojos jade antes de la intervención acostumbrada del peliblanco.—

Tranquila Punie-chan, solo tienes que resistir un poco más, piensa que si sigues así podrás ser hokage —menciona de manera amable y tranquilizadora antes de que su estómago también hiciera ruidos provocando que se sonrojara un poco.—

¡Pero me muero de hambre! —grita desesperada antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y un rio de baba comenzara a salir de su boca.—

¨Creo que ya le di tiempo suficiente¨ —piensa un poco decepcionado el Uchiha dispuesto a salir de su escondite antes de notar como el rubio daba un suspiro pesado, para luego acercarse a su hija y detener su marcha.—

Muy bien molestia tu ganas, les daré de comer, además hambrientos no sirven de nada, después de todo de todo para bien o para mal somos un equipo —dice un poco molesto antes de tomar un poco de su comida con los palillos y dársela en la boca a Punie y que posteriormente una gran nube de humo apareciera de la nada frente a ellos.—

Felicidades, pasaron —menciona el Uchiha en su usual tono serio y una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa con un tinte de orgullo en su voz mientras emerge de entre la nube de humo sorprendiéndolos a todos.—

* * *

**Reviews: **

**sarada uchiha: **;) Eso tal vez se vea al final

**boruto, naruhina, ****claritza**: Tranquilos aquí está la conti ^^' Sorry por la tardanza, les prometo que la siguiente tardara menos.

**Chunchun3: **nwn Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te guste igual xD y si se a lo que te refieres Sasuke piensa exactamente lo mismo que tu sobre abrazar a Punie bajo la lluvia con un cable pelado jejeje y si su manera de hablar es contagiosa.

**angel678147: **Shhh , No hagas spoilers! owo de igual forma respecto a que elementos maneja cada uno se ve un poco de ello en este capítulo y conforme vaya avanzando más la historia se notaran más los poderes y los caminos que elegirán cada uno.

**Claritza: **xD Tranquila no te preocupes que de Hinata lo único que saco fue el tipo de ojos, el byakugan, el color de piel y un poco en el cabello, pero en lo que se refiere a forma de vestir no se parecen en nada, de hecho los colores favoritos de Punie son el blanco y el amarillo, con eso te digo todo y respecto a las invocaciones…, ¿Por qué todo mundo sabe eso? Voy a venir cambiándolo si siguen así.

**Cherrymarce: **Tranquila, no te preocupes por Punie ella es alguien fuerte (Y despistada) ;)sabra salir adelante.

**Bugs Bunny: **nwn Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que te guste y no te preocupes, eso hare.

**Namikaze: **Pues tan frio no estas, porque adivinaste algunas cosas (no te dire cuales) y me diste algunas ideas para más adelante kukuku sufre Sasuke, sufre.

**Denise: **T,T En serio ¿Por qué todo el mundo es adivino? –w- Pues te diré que le atinaste en varias cosas, pero no te diré en cuales, aunque igual estoy segura de que te darás una idea de algunas por este capítulo.

**Knicky Ouji: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho de que te gustara y te decidieras a leerlo y espero este capítulo te guste también ya que en él se puede ver un poco del dojutsu de Punie xD y de hecho tienes razón, lo que le pasa a Sasuke es el mismo Karma, de algún modo tenía que pagar todo lo que hizo.


End file.
